


Quédate aquí.

by nyicris



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PONEOS LA CUCA, es lo mas fluff que vais a leer nunca, noche antes de la expulsion de damion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: -Lo sé. Lo sé. -Damion le acarició el dorso de la mano con la suya.-Quédate aquí.-Me quedo. -Le aseguró Damion. -Al menos hasta mañana.





	Quédate aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> **QUEDA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO COLGAR CAPTURAS DE ESTE FIC EN TWITTER** a menos que no sean muy carpeteras. Recordad, niños, Damion tiene novia y Siempre reinará (o no).

-Faaaamous... -Le susurró una voz en la oscuridad. -¡Famous!

-Pérate mamá, cinco minutos más.

-¡Que soy yo, tonto!

Abrió los ojos, aunque tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad. Entonces se ubicó; martes noche, no sabía qué hora era pero llevaba un rato durmiendo. Y esa voz no era la de su madre, sino la de Damion, en la mismísima academia de Operación Triunfo 2018.

-Ay, ¿Qué quieres ahora, Damion? -Preguntó de mala gana.

-Me preguntaba si... podíamos estar un rato juntos. -Al final de la frase bajó el tono, casi imperceptible. -Acabo de llegar de ensayar y bueno, es mi última noche aquí.

Famous había acabado de los primeros, pero los nominados eran los últimos. Espera. Que Damion (su crush) le había preguntado... si podían estar juntos. A estas horas.

-¿Pero a dónde quieres ir, ahora?

-Me va bien... aquí.

-¿En la cama?

-En la cama.

Qué. Famous estaba a esto de infartar.

A ver, que Damion no le gustaba tanto. No nos flipemos. Le valoraba como amigo y como artista, y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, cuando le daba abrazos y hacían el tonto. Y el corazón de Famous daba un vuelco cuando le dedicaba una canción o un piropo. Famous creía que era lo más parecido que había sentido jamás al amor, pero tampoco estaba tan pillado, apenas. En la academia los sentimientos se magnifican y esas cosas.

-¿Puedo? -Se notaba que estaba tan cansado como Famous.

-Aquí no cabemos. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cama? -Intentó ahuyentarle.

-Porque... necesito a ti. -Se rio, y se metió entre las sábanas zanjando el asunto.

Famous se pegó a la pared, alejándose el máximo posible, a la par que Damion se arropaba. Oyó un suspiro; y gracias a la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas pudo ver cómo Damion hacía un pucherito.

-¿Qué tal el ensayo? -Le preguntó.

-Bien. Bueno... -Se encogió de hombros. -Todo lo bien que puedo hacerlo.

-Seguro que te sale genial. Lo haces mejor que Drake.

-Más me vale. Es mi última actuación aquí.

-No digas eso. -Famous alcanzó la mano que tenía fuera de la manta y la cubrió con la suya. -Nunca se sabe.

-Pero Marta es muy buena... lo hace todo tan bien...

-Tú también, pero ya te lo dice Natalia. Tienes que confiar más en ti.

-Qué buenos sois. -Damion le apartó la mano y la acercó a su cara. Sus ojos, más indescifrables y pesados que nunca, se clavaron en los suyos. Una daga al corazón de Famous. El chaval no podía más.

-¿Qué haces, Damion?

Paró de acariciarlo.

-¿No te gusta?

-No... sí... quiero decir... -Famous se rindió y se lo dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Damion. Cómo no, empezaron a jugar, a abrir la mano y a cerrarla, a entrelazar una y otra vez, a compararse las manos. Las de Famous sobrepasaban las delicadas de Damion, los dos con las uñas pintadas de rojo, aunque no se distinguiera en la oscurid- _Ay_. Damion había aprovechado su despiste para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ay, Damion, para! -Dijo Famous entre risas. Se le escapó en un tono de voz normal. Alguien les mandó a callar.

- _Shhh_ -Repitió Damion, y entonces se percató de que estaban demasiado cerca. La mirada de su amigo seguía navegando océanos por descubrir, y Famous no sabía nadar. Así que su reacción inmediata fue darle un abrazo, para evitar ahogarse en la verdad de sus ojos.

Poco a poco se fueron hundiendo en el otro, como si llevaran necesitando esto horas, días, semanas. Aunque les gustaba abrazarse de forma casual, como dos colegas, esto era diferente. Era un abrazo triste, sincero; la pierna de Damion pasó por encima de las de Famous para acercarlo más y hundió la cara en su pecho. Famous le puso la barbilla encima de su cabeza, inspiró fuerte. Le temblaban las manos porque no era un abrazo normal; era un abrazo de despedida, pero también una promesa.

Se pasaron un buen rato así, acompasando sus respiraciones. Famous dibujaba senefas sin sentido en la espalda de su amigo, para hacer algo.

Damion terminó la tregua y salió a la superficie a buscar oxígeno. Ahí estaban los ojos otra vez. Y una pregunta. _¿Aguantaremos mucho tiempo así?_

Famous bajó su mirada a la nariz de Damion. Respingona y pequeñita. Era... era una nariz - _ni se te ocurra bajar más_.

-Me gusta.

Eso pilló desprevenido a Damion.

-¿El qué?

-Tu nariz.

Sonrió como un bobo. A Famous le iba a explotar el pecho.

-A mí también me gusta. La tuya.

_Jiji_ , dejó escapar Famous, y casi se muere de la vergüenza. Damion se acercó más, y más, hasta que sus narices chocaron. Las chocó un par de veces más.

-Besos de esquimal. -Dijo, simplemente. Famous cerró los ojos. Cada vez inspiraba más fuerte. -¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta por no anunciarle su muerte inminente.

-¿Quieres que me... que me vaya, verdad?

-¡No! -Famous le puso una mano en la cara para detenerle, lo más suavemente posible. -Es solo que...

-Lo sé. Lo sé. -Damion le acarició el dorso de la mano con la suya.

-Quédate aquí.

-Me quedo. -Le aseguró Damion. -Al menos hasta mañana.

Famous le dio un patadón y volvieron a reírse. _Shhhh_ rectificó enseguida Damion. Se pusieron debajo de las mantas, como niños escondiéndose cuando habían cometido una de sus travesuras.

Ahora sí que estaban completamente a oscuras; Famous sabía donde estaba Damion porque sus piernas estaban enredadas. Y por esa mano que sintió en la nuca, de repente, acercándole más y más y más...

-¿Te gusta esto? ¿Estás seguro? -Damion le susurró en los labios. Famous no se podía aguantar más. Se había estado guardando esto mucho tiempo, pensando que no era correspondido. Que eran fantasías de adolescente.

Le besó. Un pico, muy breve, como si los labios del canario quemaran. Quizás sí lo hacían.

Trascurrieron unos segundos y Damion no reaccionaba. Famous empezó a entrar en estado de págino. ¿Y si había interpretado las señales mal? ¿Y si su compañero lo único que quería es un abrazo? ¿Y si? Pero el torrente de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la mano de Damion escalándole por la nuca y su boca chocando contra la suya. Famous podía notar la sonrisa de su amigo en el beso. Al chico le solían decir que transmitía tristeza y seriedad, sin embargo, Damion era un sol tapado por nubarrones. En cuanto alguien se tomaba la molestia de hacerle reír, no podía parar.

Precisamente fue eso lo que le estaba pasando a Famous: no podía parar ahora. Después de tantas semanas reprimiéndose, todo beso le sabía a poco. El chico abordó con tal fuerza a Damion que le hizo soltar un suspiro desesperado. Pero siguieron, muy lentamente, como si quisieran congelar el tiempo en ese momento. Que el día de mañana no llegara. Que el mundo fueran ellos dos, en esa cama, en ese instante; el escalofrío que sintió cuando rozó los pies helados de Damion, sus manos atravesando la frontera entre su camisa de dormir y la pielpiel  acercarle por la espalda, el sabor de su lengua.

Las mariposas que tenía Famous en el estómago le estaban atacando con ametralladoras, y justo cuando el chaval sentía que se podía morir del gusto, alguno de sus compañeros tosió exageradamente. Le habían despertado.

Se detuvieron en seco, y luego, como los dos críos que eran, se tuvieron que tapar el uno al otro la boca para no despertar a más concursantes de las carcajadas. Cuando se calmaron, Damion le acarició la cara.

-Qué guapo eres.

_Jijiji,_  se rio Famous. Se odiaba, a veces.

-Si no me ves.

-Pero. -Damion posó un beso en su nariz. -Me. -Otro en su mejilla. -Acuerdo. -Y otro en el ojo.

-¡Au!

- _Shhh_ , que despiertas a los niños. -Le dio un último beso en la boca al que Famous no tuvo tiempo de responder porque joder, estaba en shock. -Venga, vamos a dormir.

-Sí, mejor.

-Tú eres la cuchara grande. -No esperó respuesta. Y Juan Palomo, yo me lo guiso yo me lo como, les sacó las mantas de encima, se dio la vuelta, pasó un brazo de Famous por debajo de su cuello, otro por encima suyo, y se acurrucó en su espalda.

Famous respiró en su nuca, y la forma en la que Damion entrelazó ambas manos con las suyas y las apretó, le recordó que mañana puede que ya no pudieran repetir. Que mañana puede que Damion le dijera adiós, y no volvieran a estar así. Que esa sería una noche entre muchas, pero que para Famous, había sido la mejor.

- _Love you._ -Le susurró a Damion, sin querer queriendo.

- _Love you, too._ -Le correspondió con su vocecita. No tardaron en dormirse. En paz.

**Author's Note:**

> coméntame o me muero


End file.
